


绵绵

by AUGUSTBAI



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUGUSTBAI/pseuds/AUGUSTBAI
Summary: 《二三事》番外，吴磊的三十岁生日
Kudos: 11





	绵绵

今年的冬天来得格外早，十二月不到，初雪洋洋洒洒落了地。北方就此顺水推舟正经冷了起来。

夜里外面天寒地冻，京郊酒店的大堂倒是一如往常的温暖明亮，像座暖黄色的幻境伫立风中。十二月上旬一过，立马献宝似的摆出精心装饰好的巨大圣诞树亮了灯。圣诞树放在进门的显眼位置，红红绿绿闪闪发光，任谁过来都要驻足抬头打量打量，刘昊然也不例外。  
一年又要过去了，从大衣口袋里伸手拨弄树上挂着的彩球，刘昊然心想，时间过得比想象中快多了。

等他被他的内应带上楼，理直气壮中夹杂着鬼鬼祟祟想进吴磊房间时，才发现跟想象中不一样的事可太多了。

“你让我进去好不好，进来有话我们好好说……”刘昊然手搭在门锁上，抵着门框有商有量的。  
午夜的走廊静悄悄，吴磊的声音从门内传来，音量不高但字字清晰，“回去吧，我睡了。有事电话联系。”  
“不想看我一眼？”刘昊然问。  
“猫眼看见了。”  
刘昊然叹口气，敲打了下门板感叹道：“郎心似铁啊……”

吴磊站在门内，突然的一声敲击让他下意识后仰，正要张嘴说话，外面的人自言自语道：“还好我脸皮厚。”  
什么意思？  
透过猫眼再看，刘昊然先是脱了大衣，室内热他早穿不住了，话没说几句，脖子后面直冒汗。  
大衣里面还穿了薄的西装外套，人模狗样，一看就是结束了正式活动衣服也没换出来的。  
吴磊皱起眉毛观察，心想不会还脱吧。  
解开扣子后，脱衣的动作止住了，地毯很厚，刘昊然靠墙一屁股坐了下来。知道吴磊能看见自己，满不在乎冲着门后的人说，“我明天上午的航班出差，还有时间。我坐着等，你别开，不然但凡有个缝我就钻进来，不怕丢人。”

……可是这是我剧组的酒店，来来往往都是我的同事，你明天醒了拔腿跑了我还要若无其事去片场，丢也是丢我的人，吴磊崩溃地想。不用开门他都知道刘昊然铁打地喝了酒，不然平常数他最要脸。

吴磊没办法，在里面心烦意乱，指尖将将搭上门把手了，又心一横扭头躺回沙发上，剥开丑橘厚厚的皮，一瓣一瓣往嘴里塞，小声嘀咕，“喜欢坐坐着，看看大半夜的谁理你，跟我耍赖……什么流氓，就因为姓刘？”说着换了个姿势躺。

人在沙发离门远了，对外面的动静没那么敏感，等吴磊听见门外有交谈的声音，大事不妙，拖鞋忘穿一跃而起，跑到门口透过猫眼再看，刘昊然正坐地上抬着头跟曾经演过他父亲（现在是吴磊的父亲了）的男演员说话。

刘昊然自己也猝不及防，手摸着膝盖，心里明白嘴上嗯啊装喝多应付，不好意思说自己坐这儿究竟是做什么。  
“这不是昊然吗，我远远看着像，过来一看还真是，大晚上怎么睡这儿了？”  
“爸，嗯……没有，没睡。”  
“喝多了找不到门了？”  
“是，有点儿。”刘昊然顺势答道。  
“哎哟年轻人，住这里，还是叫人给你开间房。”中年男人直起腰来左顾右盼看看走廊里有没有其他人来搭把手。  
“不用，”刘昊然手指空中随便一点，“我住这间。”  
“可这不是吴磊的房……”

吴磊应声拉开门，光脚没穿鞋手上还拿着半个橘子吃，语气故作轻松，“哎，张老师还没睡？”眼角里瞟了一下刘昊然。  
对方说没夜戏，几个人在他房间喝酒来着，现在准备出去吃个宵夜，又问你们俩这是唱哪出。  
“呃……我们俩玩呢，闹着玩。”吴磊答。  
“玩什么，是半夜吵架逐出家门还是小兔子乖乖把门开开？”  
吴磊脸上的表情变了两变，张嘴没说出话来，刘昊然默默捡起脱下的衣服盖住了脸。

“您要但凡还记得当过三个月我爸就赶紧走吧，以后也别提今晚。”刘昊然伸手推人，“给我们留点脸面行不行，当初你跟你老婆吵架大家不也装什么都没听见吗，怎么还当面八卦上了。”  
“我老当益八卦啊。”  
男人笑着被刘昊然赶走了，留下走廊里一高一低一左一右的面面相觑。

徒劳互瞪半晌，刘昊然抿抿嘴唇开口，“我也想吃，酸吗？”  
吴磊低头捏手里的橘子，“里面有很多，自己拿。”  
蹬鼻子上脸可是刘昊然的长项，“腿麻了，拉我起来我进去。”  
“不拉。”  
“拉，不然我唱了。”  
“唱什么？”  
“小兔子……”  
吴磊二话不说过去拎起了刘昊然一把推进房间顺手锁门，动作行云流水，看着不像头一回。

成功的喜悦涌上了心头，刘昊然尽量不让自己表现得太明显，搂着吴磊不放手，埋在肩头蹭来拱去，整个人身上热腾腾的像条爱撒娇的长毛大狗狗。  
“好好说话。”吴磊推开刘昊然信手拈来的大狗攻势，避免刘昊然再跟自己搂搂抱抱的，两手抓住他的手腕。  
一计不成再生一计，前额贴上吴磊的额头，刘昊然垂着眼睛问：“你想不想我？说不想肯定是假话。”  
吴磊哑然失笑，“话都让你说完了，我说什么。”  
“说想。”  
“不想。”  
“假的！”  
吴磊撒开手退后，“我不跟无赖浪费时间。”顿了顿又好声好气地劝，“现在还不算很晚，叫人来接你，回家去吧。你现在不是很清醒，说什么都是无效交流。”  
“可是家里没有你。”刘昊然看着吴磊近在咫尺的眼睛嗫喏，“我已经不能习惯没有你的生活了。”  
话说得认真，让人无言以对，吴磊扭头往里走，“随便吧，看上哪儿躺哪儿，反正我也引狼入室了。”

狼本人取得了阶段性的胜利暂时松懈下来，本来觉得自己没事，一通折腾以后，酒意阵阵往头顶涌，脚步虚浮趴上沙发，翻身躺在吴磊原本躺过的地方。准备了一肚子话等吴磊从卫生间出来以后两个人慢慢唠，等啊等，不过十来八分的功夫，睡着了。

吴磊本以为刘昊然在闭眼假寐，恐怕又琢磨什么新招数。刘昊然以前讲过，说他小时候三天不打上房揭瓦，因为长得人畜无害，骗了不少第一次见的叔叔阿姨。只有过年庙会时桥上半瞎的算命先生指着他说，你小子一肚子坏水。  
话说了几句不见回应，吴磊走过去弯腰一看，沙发上的人眉毛一皱一皱的，睡挺香，不知道是不是做梦了。

从地上捡起衣服搭在沙发靠背上，隔着茶几吴磊抱膝坐在刘昊然对面，桌上还放着水杯和翻开的剧本。房间里除了加湿器在工作，没有别的声音。吴磊坐着发了会儿呆，起身关了顶灯，留下墙上的几盏射灯亮着，给刘昊然腰上扔了条盖毯，上床去了。

吴磊一时睡不着，昨天晚上拍了夜戏，今天白日里大半时间都用来补觉，现在正精神。更何况外面还亮着灯，还有个大活人在。拿起枕头垫在身后，吴磊靠在床上百无聊赖地用手机打发时间，想起床去看看又懒得动，只好耳听八方。  
约莫半个小时，外头有动静了，吴磊听见刘昊然熟门熟路地进卫生间找起了自己的牙刷，时不时有水声传出来。

一阵这个倒了扶那个——总之不是很太平的声音后，卧室门口露出刘昊然的半张脸和笑眯眯的眼睛，“还没睡呢？”  
吴磊歪靠在床头，整个人笼罩在床头灯橘黄色的光里，从手机上抬起眼跟刘昊然对视。真是让人一点脾气都没有，吴磊想。  
“有光，我怎么睡。”  
刘昊然噢了一声关了外面的灯，进来拉上门，带着牙膏的清香和几缕湿着的额发躺在吴磊身上，枕在胸口。

吴磊被突出其来的成年男人体重压制，一口老血差点出来，“醒醒，往哪里躺？”  
“不是你说看上哪儿躺哪儿？”  
“你倒是会挑地方，起来起来。”  
“不要。”  
感觉吴磊也并非真心实意地推拒自己，不然以他的力气早被掀下床了，刘昊然凑过去碰吴磊薄薄的嘴唇，见人没反应，又喜欢地亲了亲下巴上的小窝。  
亲下巴是他们之间极富情欲的小动作，比接吻更甚，几乎是明示了。就在吴磊以为刘昊然要有下一步动作时，刘昊然眨着眼睛问：

“你说你这个是不是叫屁股下巴？”  
“你说你是不是欠揍？”吴磊也问，抓着刘昊然靠近自己，鼻尖撞上鼻尖。  
话说出口却是软绵绵的，威胁全成了调情。

“唉，好像是有点儿。”刘昊然叹息，“我觉得人有这种心理很坏，可我一看见你就忍不住想逗逗你，觉得你可爱。”  
吴磊移开视线偏过头，胸口的一起一伏彼此传递，比起刁钻辛辣的提问，他更不知道被爱人夸可爱该作何反应。应该仰起头说“我当然可爱”的，怎么一把年纪先害羞了。  
刘昊然的指腹贴着吴磊的卧蚕摩挲他眼下的一段肌肤，又补了一句，“还觉得我眼光真好。”  
吴磊回头，“好啊，绕来绕去，还是夸回自己身上了。刘昊然，真有你的。”  
刘昊然笑着扎在吴磊的肩窝里，身上细微的震动递送到吴磊身上，吴磊咬着自己的嘴边肉，也忍不住笑，推了一把胸口的脑袋，“你高兴什么。”

抵着吴磊的下颌，刘昊然抓过吴磊的手指放在嘴边似吻非吻，“笑了就不要生气了，是我错了。”  
“你错哪儿了？”吴磊恨不得旁边有观众一起来听听。  
“不该狗打架我在一旁看热闹……”刘昊然的声音越来越低。  
“真好意思说。”

家里两只狗先后做了绝育，胖了一些懒了一些，性格大体上开朗温顺，人见人爱，谁叫跟谁走。吴磊感慨，家里的阳气终于没那么旺盛了，令人感到平静和喜悦。狗和狗之间平时偶尔打打闹闹，抢抢玩具，偷吃对方的饭，但从来没动过真格的。吴磊出门在外总是很放心。

直到上周，拍完夜戏接下来周末休息，大晚上开车回家，半路接到刘昊然电话让他改道来宠物医院。一路上吴磊提心吊胆以为出什么意外了，想了所有不好的结果眼泪要掉下来了。  
等推开医生办公室的门，两只狗各蹲一个小角落，知道自己犯了错臊眉耷眼垂着头，见吴磊进来立刻尾巴摇了起来，一左一右争相扒住他，乌漆漆的眼睛倒是神采不减。  
吴磊见状措手不及，不知道该去摸哪个的头，结巴着问：“打，打架了？毛都打脏了，我的狗怎么灰头土脸的，这个还秃了一块……耳朵也咬出血了，怎么还不处理？”求助的目光投向医生和护士。

刘昊然在旁开腔：“我们刚到，想着你也来了，让你看看。”  
“晚上你不在家？”  
“在。”  
“它们打起来你不管？”  
“管，刚开始以为闹着玩，等真的生气了咬得难舍难分不肯撒嘴……拉不开。”  
刘昊然扯扯吴磊的手肘，“我们先出去吧。”

两个人冷脸站在走廊里，刘昊然抚摸吴磊的背脊轻声安慰：“别生气。”  
处在疲劳状态里的吴磊脾气远没往日里好，很多平常插科打诨抱怨一下过去的事一累就失去耐心，“很难。如果我告诉你没关系我不生气，那一定是假话。”  
碰了钉子，刘昊然抱臂转向另一边。  
狗狗透过玻璃窗发现吴磊和刘昊然的身影本在高兴，可从前在家浓情蜜意的爸爸们突然面无表情谁也不理睬谁了，虽然不会说话，察言观色的功夫倒是一流，翘起的尾巴渐渐放下了。

到家以后没多久，两只不记仇的傻狗又舔在了一起，一个追在另一个屁股后面跑，睡觉也要挤在老大的窝里，吴磊尝试分开它们，但很快失败了。  
可人比狗记性好多了，不咸不淡在家过了个周末，两个人加起来话没说几句。周一一大早吴磊回剧组了，走的时候连招呼也没打。

话说得最多的是第二个晚上。吴磊睡觉习惯房间里无光，窗帘拉个严实，连插座的小灯也要堵起来。而刘昊然是众所周知的视力差，半夜睡得朦朦胧胧起来上卫生间，咣一声撞在了新立柜的角上，痛得蹲下捂住了腿。吴磊被响声惊醒从床上弹起，打开床头灯看见刘昊然蹲在地上忍痛。  
“怎么了？撞到了？”吴磊跳下床拉起刘昊然，让人后退几步坐在床尾，“撞哪里了我看看……”  
刘昊然不仅被这一下撞醒了，痛感直击灵魂深处，疼得眼泪在眼眶里直打转，捂着膝盖狂揉，“明天起来肯定淤青了。”  
“还好现在是冬天，不会露在外面。”吴磊蹲在地上拿开刘昊然的手替他揉，他也没什么好方法，在撞出一片红的地方轻轻吹气。  
等最强烈的一股痛散去，刘昊然回过神来，看着蹲在面前替自己揉腿的吴磊说：“跟我说话了？”  
反应过来，见刘昊然没事了，吴磊抽出手站起身，“不说。”  
刘昊然在心里直拍脑门，让你话多，问什么问。

吴磊回组的第一个晚上，刘昊然又空落落地独守双人床。几次入睡失败以后，打算去厨房里倒杯酒为自己助眠。脚一落地，有什么亮了，走了几步，又亮了一盏。刘昊然低头，发现床尾和墙角不知道什么时候新装了感应式的夜灯，只晚上关灯以后有人走动才亮。  
刘昊然蹲下观察，小夜灯一个云朵一个月亮，掌心大小，在黑暗中散发着暖白柔和的光。过了会儿自动灭了，刘昊然拍亮，十几秒后又灭了，再拍亮。  
看着云月一次次亮起来照亮自己的脸，刘昊然想，人被另一个人爱着不过就是这么一回事。

冬日午后的大晴天，刘昊然在狗狗公园的草地上扔球和飞盘给逆子们玩，累得气喘吁吁，也不知道到底谁捡得多。  
住一个小区的朋友牵条雪白的大萨摩经过，离了老远打招呼，“哟，今儿好天气，你们三只狗出来玩啊。”  
刘昊然环视一周没有趁手的武器可捡，互相言语攻击了一番作罢。

“老婆呢？”  
“拍戏。”刘昊然坐在草坪上俩球放手里当核桃盘，回答得言简意赅。答完心里又乐了一下，毕竟平常他也没这么叫过。  
“哦人家在外挣钱搞事业，你在家游手好闲玩狗丧志。”  
“我们各有分工张弛有度，光棍又羡慕了？”  
“才没有！”朋友急了。

刘昊然自觉这盘赢回来了，满意地跟左右商量，“玩够了没，回吧？”抚摸钻进怀里的老大，“别急，今晚给你找你的生父去。”

老大不知道的是，找归找，带是带不回来的，生父二十九岁的最后一部戏杀青在即，这一年也即将走到尽头，剧组正加班加点全力赶工，动辄拍个痛快的大夜。候场的时候吴磊冷得原地直跳，哆嗦着嘴唇点了七八个正是夏天的城市假装度假。但其实更想钻进暖呼呼的被窝把冰凉僵硬的身体贴上刘昊然体温稍高的背。

晚上的开机宴结束，刘昊然在小包厢里喝了两杯，又被他们已婚男性联盟鼓励一番，烈火一团燃烧心头，说去就去，目标明确直奔吴磊的酒店。躺地上耍赖也要把这事儿解决了，都说夫妻没有隔夜仇，他们隔了好几夜，该馊了。

“你知道这次我为什么比往常生气吗？我早听你妈说了，你小时候走到哪里哪里鸡飞狗跳，天天让你爸给你上课，路边狗打架你看热闹能把你也打进去，那天能没你的事？我冤枉你了吗？”  
刘昊然脸没地方搁，恨不得钻进吴磊睡衣里面，被吴磊制止了。  
“没有……我承认我那天确实炒热气氛了。”  
先炒热气氛，然后发现大事不妙，接着悔不当初。  
“唉。”这回轮到吴磊叹气。  
倒是刘昊然赞叹，“我们不愧是一家人，你对我的了解已经超出我的想象。”

吴磊懒得搭腔，他早就不生气了，只是抚摸身上的人，摸法跟摸家里的狗也没差别，从头顶顺到脖子。  
刘昊然自说自话，“我都明白的。咱们两个xy染色体显而易见是不会有宝宝的，养了这两只几年，从来都是把它们当自己的小孩。我不会因为你因为狗的事跟我生气而生气……”  
“小心你的舌头。”吴磊提醒。  
“多亏了好心人提醒，不然差点打成死结。”刘昊然抽空还要跟吴磊你来我往贫一下，“我们家老大现在已经年纪不小了，老二过了一岁以后也不乱撕了，还是柴里难得的黏人精，今年绝育以后变得不爱动懒洋洋的。所以有时候看它们来了兴致跑跑跳跳，像小时候那么活泼我还要故意逗一逗。现在想不知道是不是又在以人的思维想狗的事情，就觉得高兴、难得。”  
“嗯。”吴磊给刘昊然捏后颈放松。  
“你相信吗，它们两个每次生病看医生擦药，我比你还要再心疼一点点，因为看到你心疼我没办法。其他人老开玩笑说我们会捡，一只两只都是品种，他们哪知道狗狗受过的罪。因为品种才得的病，因为品种被弃养。”  
“我相信。”

说到孩子的事，吴磊问，“我发现你现在出去主动逗孩子的频率比以前高了，人生的那种孩子，开始喜欢了？”  
他们现在来到了周围人渐渐开始拥有下一代的年纪，朋友聚会聊天的焦点也在转移，从自身聊到孩子，说起学区房，探讨该上国际学校还是公立，学校面试他们这些家长时的种种趣闻，以及从小该培养个什么兴趣爱好为个人经历增色。每次都听得没孩子的两人一愣一愣的。

“不是这个顺序。”  
“怎么？”  
刘昊然先说起别的，“上个月我去接小外甥放学，到早了。那一片好几个学校挨着，幼儿园比小学放学早半个小时，我坐在车里，周围全是大人牵着小孩，说起话来叽叽喳喳的。我产生了一种以前从没有过的好奇心，不管科不科学，想象假如咱们两个有小孩，会长什么样会是什么性格，男孩还是女孩，会长得像你还是像我，会挑着大人的优点像还是不幸把缺点集合了。我二十岁出头的时候遇见你，从此以后形成了一种思维定势……”  
“本来无所谓的事，因为是我，和我一起，才有意义？”  
比如婚姻，比如生育。  
“对，先因为是你，所以才……”剩下的话刘昊然没有继续说。  
“说累了吗，困了吗？”吴磊拍着刘昊然后脑勺问，“反正你是把我压得有点乏。”  
刘昊然闭着眼睛点头，“我想睡了。”  
说完一骨碌翻身躺到旁边的枕头上。

吴磊获得解脱，长长吁了一口气。在灯下闭目，密密的睫毛整齐排列，过去十年的很多个瞬间浮现脑海。  
初见时在咖啡厅故意回头和刘昊然对视，想看他窘迫的样子。他们认识不久站在一起欣赏正月里的烟火，二十岁的他有二十岁的烦恼。乍暖还寒的时候在废旧工厂里试戏，每一回都来真的，尘土中滚得灰头土脸。分别时狠下心绝不回头，再相遇时一次次破例。刘昊然三十岁生日的半个月后，他们在纽约市政厅注册结婚，刘昊然看着他的眼睛说，因为是你。

睁开眼看向身旁，吴磊躺下搂住刘昊然的腰，钻进他的怀里，睡梦中的刘昊然本能地抱住了吴磊，同之前的每一次别无两样。

吴磊睡了沉甸甸的一觉，醒来以后房间空空如也，床上只他一个。  
睡了就跑？吴磊在困惑中拿过手机，一看时间怪不得，刘昊然该到机场了。

躺在被窝里拨通电话，刘昊然说还有几公里，马上到了。  
“怎么不叫我自己走了？”  
刘昊然惊异中带着无奈，“你真睡得蛮好。我叫了，你还指挥我把毯拿来压在被子外面，都忘了？别人假寐你是诈醒。”  
吴磊低头一看，果然被子外面盖了毯，现在住的酒店被子是轻飘飘的，他习惯外面盖一块薄毯压着，觉得舒服，睡得踏实。

“这次是不是要一个多星期才能回来？”吴磊迅速转移了话题。  
刘昊然嗯了一声，两个行程之间只隔了一天多，没必要舟车劳顿往返了。  
“顺利的话，圣诞节晚上回来。不然就是你生日当天。”  
“不要为了提早回来赶红眼航班，现在不比年轻时候了。”吴磊嘱咐了一句。  
刘昊然不爱听，“我现在也是青壮年吧？”  
“青壮年，请问你昨晚喝了多少敢搞这一出，年轻时候没半瓶烈酒打底做不出来。”  
刘昊然愕然，回忆片刻，好像也就在开机宴上喝了两杯，“别提了。不会有很多人知道了吧？”  
“不好说，一个人知道，十个人知道，整个剧组都知道了。”  
托起半边脸，刘昊然忧愁，“回头再发到网上……要命。”  
男演员某某某深夜酒后欲大闹男演员某某的剧组酒店，结果对方闭门不见，某某某躺地不起，引人围观。

刘昊然最终还是在录了十多个小时节目后，选择圣诞夜回家。他太想回家了。从小时候起就恋家，酒店住久了会觉得烦，外面时间长了想念妈妈做的饭，拨通视频一定要问你们今天吃了什么。现在结了婚有了依赖，自己拍戏盛情邀请吴磊来探班。吴磊在剧组不忙的时候他也要去住两天，知道人杀青回去了更是归心似箭。

吴磊过了个轻松热闹圣诞节，跟父母和姐姐一家吃饭的时候提前庆祝了生日。外甥画了幅画送给他当礼物，画卷还系着蓝色的小丝带。开开心心地把孩子抱腿上，“来跟舅舅一起拆礼物，看看你画了什么好东西。”  
画卷徐徐展开，可谓是图穷匕见。吴磊仔仔细细端详了上面的每一个细节，摸着孩子的脑袋感叹道：“老话说外甥像舅，真没错，闻风丧胆的画技一脉相承。”  
“闻风丧胆是什么意思呀？”  
“就是你画得很有想法的意思。”

下午和半年没见的朋友碰了面，两个人从日料店一直聊到车上，直到把对方送回了家，话说多了口干舌燥。  
中途接到刘昊然的电话说录制如期结束，确定晚上的航班回家。手机连了车上的蓝牙，吴磊不避人，刘昊然的声音立体环绕在车内。吴磊答道正好晚上回去遛狗的时候顺便在车库等。

朋友临下车时说，一个人过得好不好其实很明显，有没有在爱，是肉眼可见的。骗不了别人骗不了自己。

两只狗晚上的散步时不时会去地下车库，一层一层遛下去。牵在手里，这里闻闻那里嗅嗅，很快一人二狗走出三个方向都等着对方跟上自己。

刘昊然车开进来时，老大老二冲着他的车一通狂吠，叫得刘昊然怀疑起车是自己偷来的。停好以后没来得及熄火先降下车窗制止，“大晚上的别叫了，捉贼呢，是你们爹我没错。”  
狗果然不叫了，一个接一个原地坐好。  
吴磊帮腔，“认得你的车，激动坏了，分明是想你了。”

说话的功夫刘昊然从车上下来，见吴磊外套里面穿着睡衣，问冷不冷，不等吴磊回答，自己先试起了温度，手是热的脸是热的嘴唇也是热的，放下心来。从口袋里变出好吃的，一只拳头里藏一块蹲下，狗鼻子灵立刻拿爪子刨刘昊然。渴望的眼神让人于心不忍，摊开手心酸奶冻干一狗一个喂进嘴里。  
吴磊看着两个低头认真吃零食的小脑袋，问：“我的呢？”  
刘昊然抬头神秘地说：“有你的。”

“是什么是什么？”电梯上吴磊又雀跃了一遍。  
刘昊然挺胸抬头一本正经答道：“你的礼物就是我。”  
吴磊脸上的表情异彩纷呈，几秒之内几经变化，“确实，是事实没错，可我这胃里怎么怪不舒服的。”  
“下午吃什……等等，想吐？”  
刘昊然话问出口的时候已经反应过来，吴磊反应更快，噌一下从刚打开的电梯门中窜出去跑了。  
可他能跑哪去，输进门密码的时候被抓了个正着，刘昊然从身后摁住人专挑最怕痒的腰上挠，整个楼梯间从惨叫声到骂人很快进行到求饶，吴磊挣扎着一屁股坐在门口的地垫上，坐在“内有恶犬”四个大字上。

“不玩了不玩了，要岔气了。”吴磊靠墙抹眼睛。  
“不玩了？那开门了。”刘昊然说完发现吴磊赖在地上不动，一双大眼睛望着自己。  
“又想什么招。”  
“起不来了，讹上你了。”  
“抱还是背？”刘昊然蹲下。  
“抱吧。”吴磊张开双臂搂住刘昊然的脖子，在刘昊然腰上发力抱起他的时候顺势两条腿盘上来。进门以后从刘昊然身上满足地滑下来，倒是刘昊然反问这才几步路。

“有汤，喝吗，在烤箱里保温。”吴磊问。  
刘昊然立刻大肆拍马夸赞寿星人美心善，说些自己感到泪流以为天花板漏水之类的话。  
“……是外面吃饭打包回来的，想着你晚上到家正餐不一定能吃得下，冬天喝热汤总没错。”  
“没关系，说明你心里时刻有我。”刘昊然镇定自若为自己找回一些脸面。  
而吴磊已然笑到裂开。

擦着头发从浴室出来，刘昊然看见老二还没睡在门口蹲他，忧心忡忡的。它怕洗澡，以己度人以为刘昊然也身处险境。见人有惊无险地出来了，立马倒地翻肚皮要摸。

刘昊然坐在客厅地毯上把狗搂在怀里摸，小肚皮暖烘烘的随着呼吸起伏。就在老二困得愈发睁不开眼的时候，趁机戴上指套开始给狗刷牙。  
吴磊经过看着刘昊然睡衣胸口全被刨开了，露了一大片，头发半湿，戴着眼镜专心致志给狗刷牙，嘴里尽是一些不堪入耳的“别乱动”、“嘴巴张大，再大”、“牙收好，咬到揍你”……  
小狗不爱刷牙，发出呜呜的声音，又因为精力耗尽了挣扎不出禁锢。  
吴磊在旁赞叹，“趁虚而入，事半功倍。学习了。”

十二点过去有一会儿了，两人才发觉。  
吴磊的手机在午夜一声又一声频繁响起，更加佐证了他三十岁生日到来的事实。

躺在床上，刘昊然问，此时此刻什么感受。  
吴磊说：“我觉得平静，很舒服的平静，现在闭上眼睛，三五分钟可以睡着。你呢？”  
关上床头灯，黑暗中，刘昊然搂过吴磊，“我再一次感谢你出现在这个世界上。”

生日早餐吴磊点名要吃北非蛋。  
“可我怎么觉得那里面都是你不爱吃的菜。”  
“不爱吃西红柿的人，西红柿鸡蛋一起就爱吃了。还要烤得香香的法棍。”  
刘昊然听到这里从床头柜上摸过手机，给家附近常去的烘焙店发消息预订面包，不然去晚了容易买不到。

手机锁了屏，刘昊然躺回床上，听吴磊绘声绘色给他描述怎么做，虽然明早必然是要拿出菜谱照着来的。  
吴磊说着说着饿了，在床上翻来覆去，满脑子是热气腾腾的早饭，番茄炖烂糊，鸡蛋熟得刚好，筷子尖扎下去轻微流黄，法棍切片以后在火上复烤一下。最后发出了“天还不亮”的哀嚎，更寂寞的是刘昊然又比自己先睡了。在要不要起床偷吃宵夜的纠结中，听着刘昊然的呼吸，吴磊平静下来也缓缓进入梦乡。

清早，街角有着墨绿色门窗的面包店还未开始营业，店内咖啡香气混合着烤面包的香气充盈着整个空间。  
老板娘从后厨拿出正在调试口味的新品给刘昊然尝，建议说：“北非蛋的话，混合坚果的硬欧，佛卡夏，恰巴塔之类口感韧一些的搭配起来都很好吃。”  
“好，那都装上一个，回去看看哪个最讨人欢心。”

刘昊然坐在店里喝完手上的咖啡，起身告别。  
“不再来一杯了？这批豆子烘得太香了。我们都想推迟营业时间专门坐下来喝一早上咖啡。”  
“不了，”刘昊然看表，“我爱人要醒了，过生日起来发现饭没做好该失望了。我们在家吃饭的机会本来也不多。”  
老板娘温柔笑笑，“回见，面包吃不完的放冰箱冷冻层，想吃的时候拿出来室温解冻，喷水复烤一下，能保存很久，风味不减。”  
提着牛皮纸袋从店内走出，重新被寒意包围，刘昊然从门口的护栏上解开狗绳，晨光中一起慢慢走回家。

北非蛋做起来确实不难，吴磊没有骗人。昨晚将睡未睡的时候，耳边的声音强调加鼓励刀工烂没关系，随便切切碎就好了，冰箱里剩什么菜也能拿来一起解决，一定要加一撮孜然和很多黑胡椒……再后来刘昊然睡着了，没能听到吴磊对鸡蛋的赞美，要不是听人说吃多了容易胆固醇高，他天天过量食用。

看着自己切好的黄的红的绿的辣椒和白的洋葱，刘昊然想竟然被吴磊算准了，刀工果然不怎么样，奇形怪状。幸好一会儿下锅炒了谁也不认识谁，再把西红柿和番茄罐头炒烂出水，最后卧上四个蛋，更不会注意到配菜如何了。

吴磊起床洗漱后，一进厨房快乐了起来，“闻到番茄炒香的味道了。”凑过去看锅正在中火上咕咚咕咚冒泡，五颜六色的食材让食欲大增。  
“我来切水果吧，展示一下拿到酒店随随便便卖三位数的水准。”搓搓手，从冰箱的保鲜层里吴磊挑出几样喜欢的水果，放在水槽里洗。

番茄加盐翻炒后出水很多，等锅里汁收的差不多，食材变得软烂粘稠了，用勺子挖出小坑来，锅边嗑破一个蛋，打进去一个。一个鸡蛋一个坑。  
刘昊然做得专注，眼前的菜食材常见做法简单，出来的效果又唬人，他正享受下厨带来的满足感，身边传来吴磊的声音，“算了，家里吃水果还是朴素一点，平平淡淡才是真，对吧。”  
“切坏了？”  
“嗯。”吴磊撇嘴，往碟子里随便一码交差了。

刘昊然重新给吴磊找了个活儿，“切一下面包，鸡蛋打进去了，估计很快好了。”  
“好，我来切，你看着锅，千万别让蛋熟过了。”  
“大师，我一会儿戳一下蛋黄一会儿戳一下，坑坑洼洼不好看了怎么办？”  
吴磊颇有经验，指点道：“关火以后，多拧点胡椒在表面，遮掩一下你的犯罪现场。”  
从袋子里拿出面包，每个都有独立包装，吴磊初心不改斜着刀切了几片法棍做主食，趁等待的功夫尝尝别的新花样，迷迭香小番茄佛卡夏切开以后侧面有着丰富的气孔，口感韧有嚼劲，早上刚出炉的吃起来满口香。

吴磊咬了一口以后，手上的转身塞进刘昊然的嘴里，“尝尝是不是很好吃？”吃到好吃的东西，眼里有喜悦的光芒，立马要分享给身边的人。  
刘昊然点头，“好了，夸我吧。”  
吴磊从不是吝于夸赞的人，在灶台前揽着刘昊然的肩膀说，“啊，你真是全世界最好的人！”  
“也不必夸这么大吧，显得不真实了。”  
“换一个，你是全世界第二可爱的人。”  
“第一不会是……”  
“不错，是我。”吴磊抬了抬下巴。  
“真实。”刘昊然低着头笑，见锅里的食物是想要的熟度了，干脆地关了火。

往餐桌上端的时候才发现谁也没管喝的，临时开了好久不用的胶囊机打了咖啡，两分钟解决了小插曲。

勺子划开炖蛋，下面的熟了，中层刚刚凝固，表面的还有一些轻微的流动，正是吴磊喜欢的口感。舀起番茄糊和蛋铺在法棍的表面，一口下去什么都有了。

越吃越开心。饭桌上两人互换行程。  
吴磊说吃过饭他要去给外甥送狗，小孩前两天见了他又抱着他，三句话不离狗狗，狗狗长狗狗短，借着送礼物还指着画上的一角说舅舅你好好幸福，你有两只黄狗狗，我没有。吴磊心中恍然大悟，噢原来这两坨是我们家狗啊。  
“可是我记得，那孩子对狗毛是不是有点过敏？”  
“是，不过不严重。而且好像越大抵抗力越强了。那天抱着我腿说现在不过敏了，让它俩去家里做客。我想也行，不然每次视频我都像卖狗的，对着镜头抱过来这个展示逮住那个打招呼。”

刘昊然听着忽然发现了好笑之处，“也就是没邀请你，光邀请狗了。”  
吴磊哽住一秒，再慢慢咀嚼，“还真是。那我也要有点气节，让我上去坐坐我必须拒绝。”  
“我一会儿也要出去，办点事，下午回来吧。”刘昊然含糊其辞，说了个大概。吴磊没多想，一心琢磨外甥竟然只邀请狗去玩不要他一起，岂有此理。

小孩保险起见还是提前吃了抗过敏的药，接到电话早早等在小区门口，远远见了吴磊的车高兴得一蹦一蹦。  
虽然见狗心切，还是在吴磊蹲下来的时候抱住他说，你又长大一岁，祝你生日快乐呀。  
吴磊耐心嘱咐，“不要跟它们玩太长时间，你们都要休息。哪里不舒服了立刻告诉爸爸妈妈。不可以打狗狗揪它们的毛……”  
小孩急切打断，“不会的！我会好好跟它们玩的，它们两个可以随便玩我的玩具。它们今天在我家，你和昊然舅舅还可以过二人世界。”  
“了不得，你还知道二人世界，都哪儿学的？”吴磊脸上浮现了“孩子终究长大了”的神情。

又跟姐姐聊了几句，商量了明天过来的大概时间。外甥已经在旁边和狗沟通起了感情，小手小心地边摸边说：“大黄狗，小黄狗，你叫毛毛，你叫柴柴，我妈妈和舅舅叫我宝宝。”

吴磊笑着赶人，“好了回去慢慢玩吧，小心感冒了，今年冬天这么冷。”

上车以后没有马上开走，吴磊透过车窗看着离去的身影，大手拉着小手，一起牵着金黄色的狗狗，小小的人儿被嫩黄色的羽绒服裹了个严严实实。  
吴磊长叹一口气，“大傻狗，你们两个，倒是回头看看我，一牵就跟着走了。”

回家的途中，吴磊收到刘昊然的消息问见到姐姐和外甥了没。吴磊拨回电话，说已经送过去了，小孩还说让咱俩过二人世界呢，我心想你都不知道跑哪儿去了，我过过一人世界也挺爽，狗不烦我人不烦我，就是最好的礼物。  
刘昊然笑笑，说：“哎，我经过一些挫折之后发现了生活的真相。”  
“怎么了听着垂头丧气的，发现什么真相了？”  
刘昊然抖抖身上的面粉，“想象和现实之间，永远互不相符。”  
绿灯行，吴磊开过繁忙的大十字，笑着哼了一声，“可不是吗，有时间简直隔着鸿沟。”

电话挂断以后，刘昊然双手撑在料理台上，看着眼前的鸿沟。举起手机回头问，“可是视频看起来真的很简单，一点也不难。”  
厨房中岛靠客厅的一侧坐着一男一女，面前各放一杯冒着热气的红茶。  
女的端起吹吹喝了一口说了句实话，“你也知道那是视频啊？人家会做的说不定都做了三四回拍视频选最成功的，你炒个菜都能把你祖宗吃得窜稀，对自己有个准确的认知才是成功的第一步。”  
男的是女的助理，认真发问为什么不买一个。  
隋缘说：“是这样，就他们这些人，不缺钱，什么都有，你送我的我都能自己买，算不得惊喜。要是特别贵的还不好意思发出来。但是，百忙之中花时间花精力的，织条毛裤打个坎肩，”扬扬下巴指眼前，“亲手做个丑蛋糕，说明什么？”  
助理答：“说明在乎呗，爱呗。”

“能不要在旁边一唱一和了吗，帮帮我。”刘昊然崩溃。  
“同事一场，工具给你备全，厨房让你糟蹋了，还要怎么帮？我可不会。”  
“为什么我的抹面这么丑？”  
“问得好，不知道。你可以骂它。”

虽然在别人家，刘昊然还是理直气壮赶走了看热闹的人，整理了情绪，静下心来再次给蛋糕抹起奶油，一点一点尽力抹得平平整整。他要改掉自己的急脾气，从眼下的事开始最好。  
精美风行不通还有简约风，简约大气，好上手不出错。  
切好水果做装饰，用巧克力酱哆哆嗦嗦写上Happy Birthday。刘昊然伸了个懒腰，大功告成。要下午了，他想赶在还有阳光的时候回到家，和吴磊一起坐在客厅里分蛋糕吃，听听吴磊是怎么笑话他的。

包装好要走的时候，刘昊然隔着透明盒子问：“所以还真是挺丑的？”  
“想听真话还是假话？”  
“你这么一说，不管怎么说我都觉得是假的了。”  
“不要担心，你有没有觉得吴磊他就会喜欢这种，这种……”隋缘语塞，在蛋糕盒子外面比划了一下，“这种风格诡谲的东西。一般长得好看的人他们的品味也跟常人不一样，你今天说不定歪打正着了。”

家和家之间离得不远，刘昊然拎着蛋糕走回家。心情一会儿忐忑一会儿欣慰，时不时拿起来看一眼。午后的阳光穿过冷空气洒在他的肩头和脸侧，他蓦地又从心底产生了想要立刻回家去的心情，想要抱住吴磊告诉他“刚才走在路上想到你突然觉得又爱上你了，很苦恼”。

吴磊在可视门铃里看见刘昊然往身后藏东西了，不等人进门，直往他身后看。  
“不要藏我看见了，是什么是什么？”  
“我还没做好准备，不过不是什么大不了的东西。”刘昊然始终面对着吴磊，东西藏在身后。  
“我做好了！”吴磊伸出双手，掌心向上，很虔诚的样子，“你的心意我都喜欢。”  
“你能不笑吗？”  
“除非忍不住。”吴磊郑重说道。

“好吧。”刘昊然转身打开盒盖放到一边，把完全暴露在空气中的蛋糕交到吴磊手上。  
抿嘴唇表示紧张。  
“这是我自己做的，别提多狼狈了。”  
吴磊低头端详，左看右看上看下看，“能看得出来，要是外面买的得去找消协了。”  
“丑吧？”  
“可我喜欢。难道不是丑可爱丑可爱的？你在担心什么。”吴磊把蛋糕轻轻放在茶几中间，坐在沙发前的地毯上，招呼刘昊然，“快过来，蜡烛蜡烛，要许愿了。”

刘昊然也盘腿坐下，替吴磊插好蜡烛再点燃。  
火苗小小一簇在眼前跳动，吴磊双手合十，闭眼许愿，翘起的嘴角有掩不住的笑。  
阳光斜斜地照进来，经光影勾勒，显得他更加毛茸茸，长头发长睫毛，像小动物一样，虔诚地对着食物许愿，祈祷明年丰收。

“好啦，许完了。但是不能告诉你，我还是很相信说出来会不灵的。”  
“不用告诉我，放心里就好。分蛋糕吧。”  
吴磊没有动手边的刀，转向刘昊然深深抱住了他，下巴磕在刘昊然的肩膀上，脸颊蹭着脸颊，全心全意地抱着，甚至希望时间停留在此刻，不要再向前走了。

蛋糕各吃了一小块，嘴边的奶油尚未擦干净，两个人自然而然不加克制地滚到一起去了。在地毯上翻覆，水到渠成般接了很多甜美的吻。  
上衣的下摆掀起，露出腰身，阳光的影子便落在腰背上。脱去裤子，便投在屁股和大腿上。身体起伏颠簸的时候，影子动了起来。

明晃晃赤裸裸的情欲充斥着房间每一个角落，它在每一次抽插挺入的时候变得更烫更灼热一些。烧得人眼泪要掉下来，却从不曾想过停下。  
绝不停下。反倒要更深，更用力，才能直抵灵魂的深处——是自己的也罢，是对方的也罢。

吴磊俯身吸吮刘昊然的嘴唇，手指穿过他汗湿的发，舌头缠在一起。  
汗水、润滑液和精液共同作用下，阴茎从屁股里滑落出去，“唔”了一声，吴磊撑起双臂，直起身来，手伸到背后时摸到了另一只汗津津的手，看着身下的眼睛，重新扶着刘昊然的性器撑开后穴，进入自己的身体。每次操进去，被推拒挤压又被吮吸挽留的阴茎反复碾压一处，快感层层叠叠累加，终让人一片溃散。

客厅墙上的最后一点光也走了，只留下地毯上反复沉湎于快感和高潮的一双人。  
陷入昏暗后，视觉有所减弱，溺于情潮的粗重喘息，滑过腰身和胸口的抚摸，吻的触感愈发磨人。

地板是温热的，情欲仍在此地逗留不肯轻易离去。天全黑了，刘昊然和吴磊躺在地毯上，大腿搭着大腿。  
“你猜现在几点了？”  
“不猜，懒得猜。”  
吴磊蜷起上半身侧躺着，竹节一样的脊梁挨着刘昊然的胳膊。从腰和地毯的缝隙中穿过手臂，刘昊然把人捞进自己怀里。吴磊偏过头和身后的刘昊然接吻，事后的吻缠绵又缓慢。

刘昊然扔在沙发上的手机响了一次，他不想管，有急事会再打过来的。  
过了两三分钟，震动声又在黑暗中扰人。吴磊用胳膊肘戳戳刘昊然示意他去接。

刘昊然坐起半个身，伸长手臂摸过手机，眯眼一看。  
“操，我妈。”  
吴磊笑，“我该说你文明呢还是不文明。”  
“真是我妈。”刘昊然把手机拿到吴磊眼前让他看。  
“那还不赶紧接，你不接电话她该着急了。”

刘昊然清清嗓子，接通电话。  
“喂，妈……噢，刚在忙，忙正事来着，现在好了。回来了，在北京，昨晚就回来了，稍微有点晚。”刘昊然说着话还要去捂吴磊的嘴让他别笑。  
吴磊捏刘昊然的下巴，用嘴型问：“你忙什么正事了？说说。”

“是，是今天生日。我们在一块。”吴磊一听话题到自己身上了，安静下来凑过去听。  
电话那头本来只是顺嘴一问，他们吃饭了没，没吃过来一起。  
两人也没提前商量晚饭吃什么，一被问愣住了，刘昊然先说没吃又改口吃了，被识破撒谎。

从耳边拿下手机，刘昊然递给吴磊，“说我嘴里没一句真的，让你接。”  
吴磊也开始清嗓子。  
“喂，妈妈，你还记得我生日……”  
刘昊然“嘶”了一声，“鸡皮疙瘩起来了。”要拉吴磊的手摸自己胳膊，反被一把摁住。  
“放肆。”

刘昊然妈说今天是家常菜红烧排骨，他们要是过来吃就再蒸条鱼。昨天炖了牛尾，分装好在保鲜盒里本来打算送过去的，现在热热又是一个菜。饭做起来很简单的，随便摆弄摆弄就是一桌。  
话说到这份上，肚子饿了一咕噜，吴磊捂着话筒咽口水问，“排骨，蒸鱼，牛尾，去吗？”  
“哪里有不去的道理，马上来。”

电话撂了，两个人开始忙忙乱乱洗澡穿衣收拾自己。  
刘昊然用了次卧的卫生间，腰上裹着浴巾推开主卧门准备找干净衣服换，发现吴磊也刚洗好，正穿裤子。

经过身后，刘昊然发现吴磊脖子后面一片红。  
“这儿怎么了？”  
“这里啊——”吴磊套上毛衣才答，“衣服的标签扎的，我忍不住挠。”  
刘昊然停下给自己找衣服的动作，“不剪？”  
“老忘，这不又穿上了，够不着了。”  
“你就是懒。”拿出金属小剪刀，刘昊然站在吴磊身后翻出他的衣领和标签，小心拆起来。  
吴磊垂着头不敢动，“别扎到我。”  
“不好说，你要是现在乱动乱扭，我视力又不好，说不定……”说着故意用剪刀冰凉的尾部碰碰吴磊的后颈。  
“不动不动，好好剪。”被冰了一下，吴磊轻微一瑟缩，“拆个标签像把命交你手里了……”

刘昊然手很稳迅速剪了标签，又用手指拿掉了边缘的线头。摸摸后颈下方被吴磊毫不客气挠出来的红痕，抱着腰在后颈突出的骨节上贴了一个软软的吻才放手。“好了。”

晚饭吃得极撑，进了十二月，吴磊还没吃得这么撑过。途中又给他端上了一小碗鸡汤打底的长寿面，吴磊摇着头说吃不下了真吃不下了，又忍不住捞起一筷子送进嘴里。生日哪能不吃长寿面呢，必须吃。

父母一看孩子吃相如此喜人，招呼得更勤了，又忧愁道：“你们这么大人了，在家能吃顿饱饭吗，能吃好吗？”  
“能，真能，不要操心有的没的。”刘昊然答。  
“不会亏待自己，只是不像今天一样丰盛。”吴磊补充。  
“再盛一碗饭？锅里还有很多。”  
吴磊疯狂摇头，“这次是真不行了，我肚子都吃圆了，就差偷偷把裤扣解开了。”  
刘昊然一听，众目睽睽下无意识地伸手，“来我摸摸。”  
又在几双眼睛的注视下，尤其是吴磊“你要干什么”的眼神中反应过来，空中改道拍拍身旁人膝盖，“嗯，没事……多吃点。”

饭后外卖临时叫的蛋糕才来。刘昊然开门接的，招呼吴磊过来看。两人头插一块对着盒子指指点点。  
“你说这有我做的好吗？”  
“想听真话还是假话？”  
“你们一个两个……真话。”  
“这个漂亮得太普通了，满大街都是，根本不稀奇。还是你做的独一无二深得朕心。”  
“皇上明察。”刘昊然的敬佩之情油然而生，太会说了。

象征性吃了两口奶油，时间不早，刘昊然和吴磊打算回去了。桌上开了一瓶红酒，当初还是别人送刘昊然的，刘昊然拿过来，现在又让他打开分给众人了。  
不能开车了，准备走路回家。二十多分钟，散步消食，远近正合适。

地库空荡荡的车停不多，从副驾拿出来时脱下的帽子围巾。  
刘昊然见周围没人，要补摸一下吴磊的肚子。  
“有什么好摸的，你再听听？”  
刘昊然的手已经伸进毛衣的下摆，他的手热，触到腹部的皮肤也绵绵热热，“不会有什么东西踢我吧？”神情严肃地问道。  
一句话不知怎么戳到吴磊的笑点，吴磊笑个不停，用围巾抽刘昊然，“刘昊然你有病，你真的有点病。”  
在停车场打打闹闹，吴磊跳上刘昊然的背，说自己吃撑走不动了。  
正玩得高兴，刘昊然一个转身，吓一跳，“爸……”  
吴磊缓缓从背上滑下来，脸埋进刘昊然大衣的帽子里。

场面一时有点尴尬，也不知道被瞧见多久。  
刘昊然爸说他也想起车上还有东西，下来拿。  
“呃，我们玩呢，闹着玩……”  
“玩吧，你们玩。”  
“不了，不玩了，回家了。”

告完别，刘昊然带着吴磊两个人脚步轻快匆匆逃了。  
一路上互问彼此“你没看见？”  
“你也没看见？奇了怪了。”  
好像硬说起来也没干什么出格的事，却始终觉得脸上挂不住。

北方冬夜里冷得毫不客气，还好无风。  
一路上没碰见什么人，个个全副武装。  
吴磊把手伸进刘昊然大衣口袋里，两个人十指相扣慢悠悠走着。

“我们认识十年了。”刘昊然突然说。  
“正好，从二十岁到现在满三十。”  
“互相祸害整整十年，谁听了不唏嘘。”  
“当事人都在唏嘘了。”  
“你后悔过吗？”  
“没有。”吴磊一秒钟也不曾迟疑。尽管脸上只露了眼睛，但此刻能望一望彼此也足够了。  
“我也是。”

十年不过须臾。领教了生活的厉害，结结实实痛过，也开怀大笑，迎着风的方向双手举过头顶，夜深人静时和爱侣牵手走过长街，消失在街的尽头。  
吴磊想如果能在零点前回到家，和刘昊然靠着沙发坐在地上看看电影，再好不过。当然晚一点也没关系，反正他们还有很多很多时间。


End file.
